


Mainland + Blonds

by FallenQueen2



Series: Love + Angst [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cages, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Human Trafficking, Kidnapped Danny, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Mac/Jack, Protective Jack Dalton, Protective Steve McGarrett, Whump, kidnapped mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Danny really has good reason to hate the Mainland now and Mac decides that being blond is overrated.Prompt: CagesMacGyver/Hawaii 5-O crossover





	1. Chapter One [Danny & Mac]

Mac felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to his forehead. He moaned weakly as he pried his sore eyes open before instantly closing them at the sudden brightness.

“Easy buddy, take it slow.” A male voice coached and Mac found himself following the advice and soon the world didn’t seem so bright and everything swam into focus. That’s when Mac realized he was in trouble. 

“Don’t try and sit up, it looks like you have a pretty nasty head wound and who knows what they are pumping you full of.” The voice returned and Mac squinted down at his right elbow where he felt a pinching sensation coming from and blinked at the IV line that was coming from his skin. 

He lifted his left hand to pull it out but cold metal and a clinking sound made him pause. He looked over at his left wrist to see it was handcuffed to a steel rod, which made no sense to Mac. Mac slowly looked around and groaned; of course, it made sense if he was inside of a cage. 

“Yeah, that was my reaction,” The voice snorted and Mac slowly turned his head to the left to see an identical cage sitting a few feet away from his. A ruffled blond with slick-backed hair was sitting against the far side of his cage, his dress pants and shirt dirtied with blood and dirt. 

“Where are we?” Mac asked, voice raspy and he licked his chapped lips as he slowly levered himself up, the world briefly spinning around him before he blinked rapidly and slumped against the side of his cage breathing heavily.

“No idea, the bastards who grabbed me, kept me unconscious the whole time.” The blond gritted his teeth, looking like he was beating himself up over it. 

“Sounds familiar, why am I drugged up and you’re not?” Mac asked as he noted the heavy cast iron shackle that was latched too tight around his right ankle and the matching chain looped around one of the steel rods. 

“You injured one of the bastards when they grabbed you, must have freaked them out enough to keep you doped up.” The blond ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing some stray pieces back into place. 

“I’m Mac,” Mac offered as he tried to remember what had led up to him being taken, he hated to say it but at least it wasn’t Murdoc this time. 

“Danny,” The man gave a brief smile and shifted over to the side of his cage that was closer to Mac’s, a clinking noise made Mac realize Danny was shackled as well. 

“Any idea who took us?” Mac asked, suddenly glad he wasn’t alone in this mess and that Danny seemed oddly calm about this whole thing. 

“I saw some other cages in another room each time they bring in water and bread, all of them fit blond males… I hate to say it but it looks like human trafficking.” Danny surmised and Mac frowned at the thought.

“I think being blond may be overrated now,” Mac muttered getting a brief laugh from Danny. 

“Figures I’d be taken on the mainland, Steve is going to love this,” Danny muttered as he swiped his palms down his pants.

“Mainland?” Mac asked, needing to talk to try and fight back against the drugs that were keeping him feeling heavy and off balance. 

“Oh right, I’m from Hawaii well now I am. I just came back to LA for a layover to Jersey to see my family. That was maybe a day ago? Steve is anal about me checking in when I’m traveling so since I haven’t in 24 hours he should be looking and he’ll find us. He isn’t a SEAL for nothing.” Danny explained, looking fond as he spoke about Steve the SEAL and Mac felt suddenly lonely and he hoped Jack realized he was gone. 

“SEAL huh? Mine was my Overwatch in the army and he just kind of followed me home, if both of them are looking for us then we should be rescued sometime soon.” Mac said confidently before shutting his eyes and breathing through another dizzy spell.

“Mac, hey, look we aren’t going anywhere in the meantime so try and get some sleep yeah?” Danny advised as he looked at the younger blond in concern. 

“Yeah, good plan… Try and get that bolt out of the cage and maybe, maybe you can use it to get your door open… Jack will be here soon…” Mac said drowsily before his eyes slid shut and his head lolled to the side. 

Danny took a few breathes to stop himself from freaking out about Mac passing out, it was just the drugs and if they were being held by human traffickers than they wanted them in relatively good shape. 

Danny looked at the bolt and shook his head in disbelief, the kid was drugged to the gills but still managed to find the one bolt that wasn’t all but nailed into the cement floor. Danny settled by the bolt and got to work.

It was tedious work and his fingers were a bloodied mess but in the end, Danny had a bolt settled on the palm of his hand and he didn’t feel as useless as he had before. He tugged on the shackle that had been a source of annoyance for a while now and frowned at the lock, it would be impossible without the key and Danny didn’t know how much time they had. 

Traffickers didn’t stay in one place too long, especially if people started to hunt them down and Danny had no doubts Steve was doing just that. 

Danny could have collapsed in relief when gunshots began to echo around the warehouse, instead of relaxing Danny got into a crouched position and held the bolt up like a weapon and to him it was. Danny bared his teeth as the door was kicked in and an unfamiliar man in black unmarked tactical gear stormed in, his gun still raised. The moment his eyes landed on Mac, unconscious inside of the cage next to Danny, his face melted into one Danny had seen on Steve’s face many times.

“You must be Jack,” Danny said in realization as the man who was followed by the rest of a tactical team swarmed the room, knelt next to Mac’s cage, hands fluttering around the IV. 

“Yeah, and you must be Danny Williams. McGarrett has been going nuts with you missing.” Jack nodded at Danny who slumped onto the floor but kept his grip on the bolt. 

“Steve, is he here?” Danny asked as a man opened the cage doors with a set of keys they must have gotten off of their kidnappers. 

“Yeah, he’s here the crazy man. McGarrett, we found them. South building!” Jack said into his com piece and quickly entered Mac’s cage, unlocking the shackle and cuff, gathering the unconscious blond into his arms protectively. 

Danny was being helped out of the cage, his leg feeling ridiculously lighter when Steve and Junior burst into the room, both decked out in their own tactical gear. 

“Danno,” Steve breathed out in relief as he shoved his gun into his holster and pulled Danny into a tight hug. Danny clung to the taller man, not realizing he was shaking until he was in Steve’s arms. 

“You found me,” Danny said into Steve’s shoulder and blinked back the wetness that was stinging at his eyes. 

“Always Danno,” Steve promised fiercely, kissing the blond’s forehead. 

“Hey, Jack? Thanks, man,” Steve nodded at his old army friend who had Mac in his arms bridal style.

“No problem brother, we found them,” Jack said as he looked down at Mac with soft eyes before leaving the room and the cages behind. 

“He looks at Mac like you look at me, I wonder how long it will take them to get their heads out of their ass’s.” Danny mused as he, Steve and Junior followed Mac and Jack. 

“Hopefully not as long as it took us,” Steve said with a smile on his face.

“No kidding, I can’t imagine what it was like before Tani and I joined,” Junior muttered under his breath and laughed when Steve shot him a playful glare. 

“Nah even drugged out of his mind, the kid was insistent that his Jack would save us,” Danny commented and Steve just smiled knowingly.

“You should have seen Jack, I thought I was going out of my mind but he was another level,” Steve said just as knowingly. They just exchanged looks when they stepped outside and spotted Jack caressing Mac’s face, as the blond was now awake and strapped to a stretcher, words being traded in soft tones.

“Yeah, they won’t take as long as we did.” Danny decided and leaned into his husband’s side content now that they were all safe.


	2. Jack & Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter but from Jack and Steve's POV's

Jack hummed Metallica under his breath as he wandered down the hallways of the Phoenix Foundation, he was waiting for Mac to show up before they headed down to see how Bozer was doing on his new invention. It had been 10 minutes past their agreed upon time and normally this wouldn’t be anything Jack would be worried about, but after the blond’s recent kidnapping by that maniac, Murdoc Jack was a bit on edge as he waited. 

Jack checked his watch again and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. His right hand curled around the width of his phone and considered calling Mac, he was listing the pro’s and con’s of it that when it buzzed intently in his palm it took him off guard for a moment. 

Jack pulled his phone out and stared at the contact that showed up and a stone settled in his gut as a bad feeling started to well up in his very being. 

“Hey there McGarrett, how’s it hanging water boy?” Jack asked force out a cheerful tone. 

“I need your help, Jack, I may just be overreacting but I have that feeling you know?” Steve’s voice filtered through the phone speakers and a chill went down Jack’s spine. Both him and Steve knew from their respective time as DELTA and SEAL that having a feeling was something that needed to be respected and accepted upon. 

“Tell me what you need,” Jack slipped into his DELTA mindset knowing Steve didn’t just ask for help without a cause. 

“It’s my partner Daniel Williams. He was coming to LA for a layover on his way back from Jersey, he always checks in with me when he lands and before he takes off… He didn’t do either and it’s been a day. I checked with the airline and the surveillance on our end. Danny never got on or off the plane. I know my partner Jack. Something is wrong.” Steve explained as Jack noticed Riley typing on her laptop in the war room and he entered it, pointing at his phone when she looked up to greet him. 

“Give my techie a moment to work her magic,” Jack told Steve before muting the phone and relaying the same info to Riley who raised her eyebrow at him as she typed.

“He’s an old army friend, nothing freaks him out but this has him freaked. I think he’s onto something,” Jack said as he took in front of the large screen as security feeds and passport photos flew onto the screen as Jack unmuted his phone and put it on speaker phone.

“Okay, so it looks like your man landed in LA and got to baggage claim fine…” Jack said as he squinted at the black and white feed as a small green square followed a man in dress pants, dress shirt and slicked back hair moved around the baggage area. 

“Okay here’s something… Oh no,” Riley paled as she brought up a new feed, it showed the parking building and Jack swallowed hard as he tried to think of a nice way to Steve that his partner had just gotten knocked out from behind and loaded into the trunk of a car.

“Jack? Talk to me!” Steve snapped from the phone and Jack wet his lips.

“You’re feeling was right Steve, he was taken from the parking lot. We’re running the car now and trying to follow them on traffic cams.” Jack said hating the fact he was delivering such bad news. 

“Send the feed to my phone, I’ll be in LA as soon as I can,” Steve said shortly before the dial tone rang from Jack’s phone. 

“Well this day is going well,” Jack muttered as he slumped into a chair and looked up when Riley audibly swallowed. 

“What? Riles, what is it?” Jack asked knowing that look on her face.

“It’s better if you just see it,” Riley said as she swiped her fingers over the tablet sitting on the armrest of her chair. Jack turned his attention to the screen and leaped out his seat as he watched as a car in the same make and model screech to a halt in front of Mac who was crossing a street. 

Jack watched helplessly as Mac did his best to fight them off, he even managed to kick one in the arm obviously injuring the man. Another man drove a needle into Mac’s neck and caught him as he fell like a puppet with his strings cut before they loaded him into the trunk of the car. 

“I’ll call the others,” Riley said quietly as she left the war room, knowing Jack would need a moment or two to process what he just witnessed. Jack wished he could punch something as he stared at the frozen frame of Mac unconscious and being loaded into the trunk of the car like he was a piece of luggage. 

“This just got real personal.” Jack glared at the kidnappers on the screen, he just prayed Riley could track them so he and Steve could go and kick their ass’s and get their respective blond’s back. 

“Thanks for meeting us Jack, this is Junior he’s a new recruit to 5-0.” Steve and Jack traded firm handshakes on the tarmac where Steve and Junior had landed moments ago. Jack was already wearing his tactical gear and had a black van full of Phoenix agents waiting a few feet away from Jack’s own car. 

“Nice to meet you,” Jack and Junior traded handshakes as well.

“You as well, I wish it was under better circumstances,” Junior said with a wince as Steve’s face clouded over even further.

“Me too Junior, but while you were in the air we found where the scumbags are hiding out. They were good, but Riley was better. It helps she was very motivated because these sons of bitches didn’t just take your partner Steve, but mine as well and I don’t take kindly to that.” Steve said as he led the 5-0 agents over to the car, letting them gear up as he talked.

“They took your EOD tech?” Steve’s head snapped up from where he was buckling up his thigh holster. 

“Drugged him and tossed him in a car like a suitcase,” Jack said, his voice tight as he did his best to control his temper. 

“They will pay Jack I promise,” Steve swore and Jack nodded as he looked at his car keys and sighed before tossing them to Steve.

“The address is in the GPS, just don’t wreck the paint job,” Jack said in reply to the slightly shocked look Steve was giving him.

“Drive like a maniac McGarrett, show me what a water animal can do,” Jack said cockily making Steve bark out a laugh as the trio got into Jack’s car. Junior held onto the door as Steve revved the engine and then peeled out of the tarmac area with the Phoenix squad following behind them. 

“Alright, I want half of you to go with 5-0, make sure they don’t come out with any more bullet holes in them then what they went in with alright? Take the North building, the rest of us will go to the South building, radio in when Mac and Danny are secure.” Jack instructed the agents who looked just as determined as Jack sounded. They all knew Mac was a magnet for danger and if they could do something to help him and Jack then they would. 

“Jack, hey… Thanks, brother,” Steve lifted up his own glove-clad fist to Jack who bumped it, softening for a moment. 

“Anytime brother, let’s get our blond’s back… Urah.” Jack said and Steve smirked at the ending comment.

“Head out,” Jack said curtly as he cocked his gun and lifted it up as he and his part of the Phoenix squad headed south while Steve and Junior led their own team north. 

Jack entered the south building with his team and not even a minute later, gunshots erupted around them when their targets spotted them and began to shoot at them.

“Take them out!” Jack called out to his team as he shot bullet after bullet, reloading whenever he needed methodically never even wincing as body after body fell. 

“Shit, Dalton it looks like they were traffickers,” One of Jack’s team called out the moment the last kidnapper in the building fell to the ground. A few of them were moaning and crying out as they hadn’t been shot dead, Jack knew Matty would love a few to talk with later. 

“What?” Jack spun on his heel and noticed the man kneeling by a metal cage; a young blond man was curled up in the far corner looking at them with fear and some relief on his face. 

“Bastards,” Jack kicked the man lying dead at his feet before he noticed a closed door and he lifted his gun up and nodded at a few nearby men who flanked him. Jack counted down from three on his fingers and when he reached 0 one of the men opened the door and Jack and his flanking agents hurried into the room.

Two of the metal cages were occupied in this room; one had a slightly familiar blond crouching in the middle of it with a metal bolt held in his hand like a weapon. Jack swept his eyes towards the other cage and felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw Mac slumped inside, unconscious and attached to an IV line. 

“You must be Jack,” Danny the conscious blond said in realization as the rest of the Phoenix team swarmed the room to make sure it was secure. Jack knelt next to Mac on the outside of the cage and his hands fluttered around the IV line, withdrawing it from Mac’s bloodied skin. 

“Yeah, and you must be Danny Williams. McGarrett has been going nuts with you missing.” Jack nodded at the blond who slumped in relief but kept a firm grip on the bolt out of reflex. 

“Steve, is he here?” Danny asked as one of the Phoenix men opened the door to the cage with a set of keys he had found off of one of the dead traffickers. 

“Yeah, he’s here the crazy man. McGarrett, we found them. South building!” Jack said into his com piece as he opened Mac’s cage and stepped inside. He gently gathered Mac up into his arms and stepped out of the cage at the time as Danny was helped out of his own cage by one of the tactical men and then the door swung open to let Steve and Junior run into the room.

“Danny,” Steve said in obvious relief as he shoved his gun into his holster and then pulled Danny into a tight hug. 

Jack looked away to allow the two to reunite as he looked down at the way Mac’s eyes were moving from under his closed eyelids and felt himself relax now that he had Mac back safe and sound in his arms. 

“Hey, Jack? Thanks, man,” Steve nodded at Jack causing him to look up from Mac.

“No problem brother, we found them,” Jack said as he marched out of the room with Mac in his arms, intent on making sure his partner checked out fine with the EMT’s. 

Jack did his best to remain calm and steady as he laid his unconscious partner down onto the waiting stretcher that was brought out of the ambulance. Jack had to use all his will power to step away from Mac and allow the EMT’s to do their jobs. 

“J-Jack?” Mac’s hazy voice reached Jack’s ears a moment or two later. Jack bolted forward and latched onto Mac’s hand in reassurance.

“Hey Hoss, I’m right here.” Jack lowered his voice to a softer tone. 

“Knew you would come,” Mac’s head lolled to the side and he smiled up at Jack.

“Always Mac, always.” Jack couldn’t resist pressing his palm to Mac’s cheek. Jack’s heart almost skipped a beat when Mac lazily nuzzled against his hand.


End file.
